Batman vs Sweet Tooth
Screen Shot 2018-11-08 at 4.08.42 PM.png|By Golden-Sans Batman vs ST.jpg|By Bakalord Gentlemen, rev your engines ' Intro When it comes to vehicular combat, you'll need a very badass car to survive. These two drivers own fictions greatest cars designed for combat, though designed for much different reasons. Plus, the drivers themselves are no slouch in combat, even if they are a bit mental... *'Batman, the caped crusader ' *'VS *'Sweet Tooth, a fucking terrifying clown guy' This fight will have two rounds: one for Car Combat, and one for the drivers themselves to beat each other up. So, lets see who would win, a DEATH BATTLE! Sweet Tooth/Needles Kane "Shut up and bleed, you motherf-! (Lightning crack) Info *Name: Sweet Tooth (Car), Needles Kane (Driver) *Background: Once just a regular Ice Cream man with a regular family, Needles Kane was suffering from split personality disorder. Eventually the other side of him took over and murdered his entire family, except for one. He then entered the Twisted Metal tournament to 1.) Kill everyone and everything, and 2.) Get a wish from Calypso. What that wish is varies from game to game, though it's usually revenge. *Weight/Height: 5'9 Feet / 185 lbs *Notes: Has a body count of 1,000 (Jesus Christ), best friend is a brown bag, mentally insane Powers/Abilities *The Sweet Tooth itself is a modified Ice Cream truck outfitted with a bazillion weapons. It's pretty tough, able to tank a few missiles and long falls. It also has ice cream in it which Needle likes to snack on. It's not that fast, but it was never designed for speed anyways. *Weapons it has includes: Duel Gatling guns, Misslies, the "Laughing Ghost", flight, even more Gatling Guns, and the strongest weapon being the clown head it has, which is also a bomb that can heat-seek. *When needed, the car can turn into a FUCKING MECH, HELL YEAH. (ahem) In this form, it grows several feet taller and can lift/crush buildings. It's also faster on account of having feet and can fly. *Needles himself isn't afraid to step out of the truck and fight himself. While he is pretty inexperienced in combat, he has a kill count of 1,000 (again, sweet Christ) and carries a machete, chainsaw, rocket launchers, bottled rockets, and bombs. He can also take a stupid amount of damage and truck on (heh). Feats/Weaknesses *Feats: **Won the Twisted Metal tournament several times **Flat-out ran Twisted Metal once, knocking Calypso down a notch **Survived an electric chair...then murdered everyone in the building **Threw someone out of a reinforced window **''KILLED 1000 PEOPLE, LIKE JESUS CHRIST'' *Weaknesses **While not stupid, he isn't that smart, and can be outsmarted **To be fair most of the 1,000 people he murdered might've been random civilians **While strong, lacks a lot of skill, usually running in and killing shit willy-nilly **Was screwed over by Calypso numerous times Batman/Batmobile "I am vengeance! I am the night! I. AM. BATMAN!" Info *Name: Batmobile (Car), Bruce Wayne/Batman (Driver) *Info: At the age of 10, Bruce Wayne's parents were gunned down in front of him by a crook named Joe Chill. That day, he got the totally rational idea of dressing up as a bat and beating the shit out of criminals. Over time, using his vast fortune, some combat training, and a bit of luck, he became Gotham City's protector, striking fear into the hearts of those who choose to try and commit crimes. *Weight/Height: 6'2 Feet / 210 lbs *Notes: Knows every kind of martial arts, thinks having 12 year old sidekicks are a good idea, kinda crazy Powers/Abilities *The Batmobile is a armored car designed with a ton of gadgets and tools. It's very durable, tanking bullets and explosives like it's nothing, and pretty damn fast too. It also has a tank mode which can blow up heavily armored cars and knock out mooks with non-lethal bullets. At least he says their non-lethal. *It's armed to the brim with gadgets and tools: Gatling guns, grappling hook, hydraulics, rockets, wall-driving thingies, a electric shield that can knock out people on-ground, etc. Oh and it can Mech up too, though it's not used that often for some reason. *Batman himself is a master in combat, being able to go toe to toe with the worlds best. However, he's even better at stealth, able to sneak in and out without anyone knowing about it. *Bats himself also has EVEN MORE gadgets: Grapple Hook, Smoke Bomb, Bolas, Electric Guns, tons of Kryptonite, explosives, wires, Shark Repellent, tasers, tripwires (gasp, gasp) holy shit, there's more?! Feats/Weaknesses *Feats **Batmobile has taken on armies of armored vehicles and won **Tanked explosions from Two-Face's gun **Batman is one of the world's greatest fighters, and one of the smartest too **Can hold his own against Superman, even without prep **Is so smart he can solve Riddler's puzzles with ease *Weaknesses **Batmobile is a pretty big target, all things considered **Has been crushed into scrap a few times, once even by Bane **Batman is just barley clinging on to his sanity, nearly loosing it a number of times **Despite being Batman, gunshots and stabbing will kill him (shocking) **Still thinks 12-year olds make good sidekicks Death Battle Alright, with everything set, lets end this debate once and for all...IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! ---- "Hehehe...the carnage...it's beautiful..." Needles Kane said to himself, looking at the street he just rampaged through. It was completely trashed by Needles and his driving rampage. Things were smashed, fire was everywhere, and cars were wasted along the street, with blood coming out of a few. "There's nothing better then a bit of death in the morning." He stated as he got back inside the Sweet Tooth and drove off. While driving, however, another car drove next to him. It was the Batmobile, with Batman inside (who else?). "Alright, you've had your fun." Batman told Needles. "Get out of the truck and we can do this the easy way." Needles just laughed. "Sorry pal, but the hard way is much more fun!" He said as he sped off. Gritting his teeth, Batman drove after him as the Car Combat began. The Batmobile rammed into the side of the Sweet Tooth, trying to knock it off of the road. Needles noticed this and swerved The Batmobile off of him, then aimed one of the gatling guns at the wheels and fired away. Batman maneuvered away from them and fire off a few rockets, one hitting the back of the car and another hitting the right side of it. The truck shook as it nearly tipped over, but it steadied itself and drove ahead of the Batmobile, leaking out some oil slick to throw Batman off. "Have a nice slip, boys and girls!" Kane taunted. The Batmobile started swerving as Batman pressed a few buttons and activated some spikes on the wheels, keeping him from slipping around as the car shot a grappling hook onto the Sweet Tooth. "Hey! Hands off!" He yelled as he made a hard turn right, swinging the Batmoblie into a bunch of abandoned cars. "God damn it..." Batman muttered to himself as he activated the boosters and drove after the clown. As Batman caught back up, the Batmobile fired off a few more slam rounds onto the Ice Cream truck, to which Needles retaliated with throwing some sticks of dynamite at the Batmobile. It didn't really do anything as the Batmobile activated 2 turrets and started shooting at the Sweet Tooth's tires. "Don't you dare touch those!" Kane yelled and he threw an ice cream at the Batmobile's window, splatting over it. "Haha...sucker..." Sweet Tooth said only to realize his car was slowing down. He looked out the review mirror and saw his tires where busted after being shot at. "Oh, why you little shit!" He yelled at Bats. "Do you know how much those costed?!" Batman cleared the windows. "Yes." Bats replied. "And I don't care. Now pull over!" "Not yet, pal. I've got a trick I wanna show you!" Kane said, pulling a lever. This transformed the Sweet Tooth into the Sweet-Bot. Batman slammed the breaks in surprise as the Sweet-Bot sent in a barrage of missiles at him. They all hit the Batmobile and exploded, making a cloud of dust. Needles started to laugh...until The Batmobile bolted out of the cloud and shot even more missiles at the Sweet-Bot, knocking it back, them ramming into it, knocking it onto the ground. Both cars were beyond repair as Needles and Bats climb out the wreckage. "Welp, there she goes..." Sweet Tooth muttered to himself. "You know, that god damn car cost a lot, so your gonna pay for it..." He said as he pulled out a machette. "...WITH YOUR LIFE!" He yelled as he ran at Batman. It was time for round 2, Mano a Mano. Needles jumped at Batman and swung, but Batman simply moved to the side, grabbed Kane's arm, and threw him onto the ground trying to hold him to cuff him. Needles kicked Batman onto the ground with him and rolled on top of him to try and strangle him, but Batman activates his shock mask, stunning Kane, and kicks him off. Both get back up as Needles throws his machette to the side and pulls out a Chainsaw, reving it up. Batman tosses three batarangs at him as Kane blocks them with the chainsaw, but Batman manages to grapple hook the saw away and run up to him, landing a hit in the gut then unleashing a load of punches on him all over, finally landing a blow on his mask shattering it. Needles stumbled back and saw his reflection in a puddle...it was a face he never wanted to see. His own. "Y'know, I'm getting real tired of your shit!" Needles said, pissed off as hell. He pulled out a rocket launcher and shot a heat-seeking missile at Batman, who ran from it. Batman needed to end the fight, and this guy wouldn't give up, so he ran up to Needles, gave him a good punch to the face, then flipped him into the path of the rocket blowing him up into bloody chunks. While Batman was thrown back by the explosion, he got back up fine aside from a glass shard in his hand. Needles on the other hand was definitely dead. Batman sighed. He didn't like killing at all, but this time he felt like he had no other choice. Suddenly, the bat-signle shined brightly in the night sky. No time to think about this, Batman thought. Right now, I've got a city to protect. ''So he set off. Results *Batman gets into the Batcycle and drives off to the next crime. *Needles Kane's body parts are eaten by a few Tarkatans. And looks like Bats takes home the gold! Lets explain each round real quick: for the car combat, it was relatively close, as both cars are designed to take a lotta punishment but give plenty back. However, the Batmobile is just that much more durable, able to tank multiple rockets at once. Plus Bats has taken on a whole army of trained soldiers in this thing, while the most Needles has fought are other psychopaths like himself. As for hand to hand, this is where Batman really took it. Sure, Needles is tough no doubt, but Batman has taken on enemies leagues higher then the clown. Batman is also smarter, faster, has 70 more weapons, and even though he didn't have a chance to showcase it sneakier then Kane. It was honestly a big 'ol stomp. Looks like Needles Kane was driven bats. The winner is '''The God Damn Batman!' Next Time All organics will fall Category:"Hero vs Villain" Themed Death Battles Category:'Superheroes' Themed Death Battles Category:"Clown" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Golden-Sans78's new fights